Won't You Stay?
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: McSpock fluff - Spock find McCoy half-asleep in the kitchen in the middle of the night...


**There's a story behind this story, and although it's not my story to tell I am going to tell it anyway. My friend Paula got a glass of water the other night and when she got back into bed she fell asleep still holding it. Paula is not probably regretting telling me about that, but hey ho, it inspired this story. It's my first TOS story so please don't be too hard :P! Ly'all - I'll ly more if you R&R! - Carly.**

* * *

**Won't You Stay?**

It was around 3 am Earth time when Mr Spock was woken by a clattering noise. Initially he planned to just ignore it and go back to sleep. However, when the noise repeated he thought he ought to investigate, in case someone was hurt or something. He followed the direction that the noise had come from and found himself walking towards a ship kitchen.

He stepped in almost silently and saw Dr McCoy leaning against a worktop half asleep 'Dr McCoy?' he said, his voice low enough to be classified as a whisper. The doctor didn't move, so Spock walked towards him. As he reached McCoy he noticed a glass on the floor and water spilt down the worktop.

Spock leant over McCoy to grab a few pieces of kitchen roll. McCoy visibly jolted with shock as he saw the arm reach in front of him. He took a step back and the another, slowly registering who was there 'Spock...' he said distantly 'what are you doing here?'

'You woke me up' Spock explained 'you were half asleep there.'

'I wanted a drink' McCoy replied.

Spock nodded 'I can see that' he gestured at the ground.

'Oh dammit' McCoy cursed 'I should pick that up and wipe that off...'

Looking at him, Spock didn't think McCoy was in a fit state to simply stand up let alone do anything else. 'I'll do it' he said. 'You sit down' He led McCoy to a chair in front of a table.

McCoy watched Spock as he grabbed some kitchen roll and wiped the worktop off. McCoy smiled to himself 'You know, Spock' he said 'helping me out like this is very human.'

'If you are going to insult me, Dr McCoy' Spock replied as he bent down to pick up the glass 'then I won't help' placing the glass on the side he turned to the doctor 'it was simply logical. A doctor needs a decent nights sleep to perform well and you would not have got that leaning on a kitchen work surface.'

McCoy didn't answer and Spock quickly realised it was because he had laid his head upon the table and fallen asleep again. Spock ran a fresh glass of water and sat down next to McCoy. He nudged the doctor gently. 'McCoy' he whispered.

'What is it?' McCoy muttered 'Who's hurt? Is it serious? Can it wait? Dammit man, can you see I'm tired?'

'McCoy' Spock said, slightly louder 'No one is hurt' he slid the glass along the table towards McCoy 'You wanted a drink.'

McCoy blinked a couple of times 'Thanks' he said, and took a couple of sips from the glass.

'You should go back to bed' Spock commented 'You're clearly tired.'

McCoy nodded 'Thanks for helping me, I probably would've stayed there all night if it wasn't for you' he smiled softly. 'I know I can always count on you.'

Spock was at a loss as to what to say to that. It was logical to be there for the chief medical officer but he knew Dr McCoy wouldn't believe that. In the end he said the most illogical thing that he could've. 'And I you, doctor.'

McCoy met Spock's eyes and held the gaze for a few moments. Had he not known better, McCoy would've thought there was a hint of a smile in Spock's eyes. Spock broke eye contact first 'You should go back to bed' he repeated what he had said a few moments earlier.

'Yeah' McCoy said. He stood up slowly, falling again in the process. Spock caught him before he fell completely.

'Have you been sleeping enough, doctor?' Spock asked, helping McCoy stay on his feet.

'Of course' McCoy said. 'I just had trouble getting to sleep tonight. I'm fine.'

'I'm becoming aware that the earth saying that says doctors make the worst patients is correct' said Spock.

'Mmhmm' McCoy said, not really listening to Spock. 'You know, we're forever arguing... well disagreeing and yet here we are just me and you in the middle of the night' he paused. 'It's night'

'Both of us should be asleep' Spock pointed out. 'I can work without a full nights sleep but humans need a good 8 hours.'

'We're completely opposites' McCoy said still ignoring Spock. 'There's times when I'm sure I hate you, but it...' McCoy found eye contact again, feeling Spock's strong arms holding him up. 'It never stops me loving you'

'Doctor...' Spock started, his voice uncharacteristically distant.

McCoy leaned towards Spock and allowed his lips to gently brush passed Spock's. To the Doctor's surprise Spock did return the kiss. When their lips finally parted Spock instantly went back to his usual self. 'You are tired; you need to sleep. I'll help you back to bed.'

McCoy nodded and leaned on Spock as he was lead back to his quarters. When McCoy was back lying in his bed, Spock started to leave the room.

'Goodnight Dr McCoy' Spock said.

'Won't you stay?' asked McCoy.

'If you wish' Spock replied and climbed into the bed next to the doctor. He placed an arm around McCoy's body, holding him close as they both slept.


End file.
